Mikhail
by RuruIchi
Summary: Sosok itu bagai malaikat. Pemuda rupawan dengan permainan biola yg menawan. Hati sang gadis petani jatuh dalam pesonany hanya dengan sekali pandang. Hati lain yg terluka terpaksa jatuh. Legenda suci kembali menggores lembar naskah para pemain drama hidup, dengan iringan biola sang malaikat.


Disclaimer : Harvest Moon – The Tale Of Two Towns (by: Natsume)

Genre : Romance~

Warning! : Lebay, GaJe, Humor garing, telenovela mode(?)

Main pair : MikhaillxLillian

Slight pair : AshxLillian, CamxLilian, MikhailxAlisa,

NGGAK TERIMA FLAME BERUPA CABE DAN SAMBEL(?)!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Hufufufuf~

_Sosok itu bagai malaikat. Pemuda rupawan dengan permainan biola yg menawan. Hati sang gadis petani jatuh dalam pesonany hanya dengan sekali pandang. Hati lain yg terluka terpaksa jatuh. Legenda suci kembali menggores lembar naskah para pemain drama hidup, dengan iringan biola sang malaikat._

Lillian adalah seorang gadis biasa yg menyambung hidupnya sebagai seorang petani. Dia berencana akan pindah ke sebuah desa di balik gunung.

Saat di perjalanan, tiba2 ada 2 ekor rubah yg jatuh ke tengah jalan. Kuda yg di tunggangi Lillian menjadi terkejut dan bergerak liar, sehingga membuat Lillian jatuh ke semak2 dan pingsan.

Saat sadar ia sudah d hadapan 2 orang asing yg mengaku telah menemukan Lillian tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di gunung.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Rutger dan Ina, Mayor dari desa Bluebell dan Konohana.

Lillian teringat akan tujuannya kemari namun ia lupa ke desa mana yg ia tuju.

Rutger menawari untuk datang ke desanya saja, namun di tentang oleh Ina. Keduanya pun bertengkar sehingga membuat Lillian_ sweetdrop_.

Akhirnya Lillian memutuskan untuk memilih ke desa Bluebell. Rutger sangat senang sedangkan Ina hanya pasrah menerima keputusan Lillian lalu pergi. Rutger pun lalu memberi Lillian _Bluebell outfit _kemudian mengajak Lillian menuju ke desa.

Musim ketiga ditahun pertama Lillian bekerja di desa itu. Desa Bluebell sedang diselimuti musim gugur yg indah. Lillian bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk bekerja keras kembali.

"Akhirnya datang juga musim gugur." Gumam Lillian bahagia. Ia langsung menuju kandang sapi dan dombanya dan mulai bekerja.

Selesai dengan hewan ternaknya, Lillian bersiap untuk pergi ke gunung untuk mencari bahan makanan untuk di jual atau untuk memenuhi _request _para penduduk. Setelah memasang _cart _di belakang kuda, Lillian naik ke kudanya dan mulai menjalankan _cart_ ny menuju gunung.

Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah dan Lillian sudah berada di puncak gunung. Ia memtuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil memberikan 'persembahan' kepada Dewi Panen yg tinggal di sebuah kolam sebelum melanjutkan perjalan menuju desa Konohana. Tiba2 Lillian mendengar alunan music dari sebuah biola. Ia lalu turun dari kudany dan menempatkan _cart _ny di sisi jalan lalu berlari untuk mencari asal music tersebut.

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih salju sedang memainkan biolanya dengan anggun di dekat kolam Dewi Panen.

Alunan music yg lembut terngiang di udara sekitarnya, menyatu dengan alam yg di latari pepohonan berdaun oranye kecoklatan.

Mata yg di bingkai kacamata bening itu nampak tertutup untuk makin menghayati permainannya. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya yg nampak begitu menikmati dunia nya sendri.

Tak menyadari kedatangan seorang gadis yg berdiri mematung di dekatnya, seolah sedang terhipnotis oleh lagu yg dibawakan sang pemuda.

"Indah sekali" gumam Lillian tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah Lilian.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Eehh, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku sedang disekitar sini lalu aku mendengar permainan biolamu dan kemari"

Pemuda itu memandang diam kearah Lillian.

"A...apa kau tidak suka kalau aku mendengarkan permainanmu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang lain saat aku sedang berlatih disini."

"Hehe, oh iya perkenalkan namaku Lillian. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Mikhail. Senang bertemu denganmu Lillian. Apa anda dari desa Bluebell?"

"Ya. Aku baru pidah ke desa Bluebell awal musim semi tahun ini."

"Oh, aku juga baru datang ke desa Bluebell awal musim ini. Aku hanya akan pindah saat musim panas lalu kembali lagi saat musim gugur."

"Wah, anda seorang pemusik pengembara ya?"

"Begitulah. Apa anda bersedia mendengarkan permainanku sekali lagi?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat senang"

Mikhail kembali memainkan biolanya. Suara biola yg menenangkan kembali teralun.

Jeritan biola yg lembut terpadu dengan sempurna bagai symphoni.

Lilian takjub akan penampilan pemuda yg entah mengapa terlihat begitu berkilauan di matanya.

Sinar matahari yg hangat menerpa tubuh tegap namun anggun sang pemuda, menambah kesan indah diantara kilauan air danau dan guguran daun _maple_.

Sosok ini benar2 seperti malaikat. Bahkan namanya pun sperti nama salah satu makhluk cahaya tersebut, selain sayap nya mungkin.

Rambut putih salju, kulit yg bagai porselen, serta mata mengkilat yg lembut dihiasi kacamata bening.

Sangat indah.

Apa ia benar2 malaikat?

DEG

DEG

DEG

Lillian merasa seperti kena serangan jantung hanya karena memandang pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Harusnya ia mendengarkan nasehat Ayame untuk sering berolahraga agar jantungnya tetap sehat.

Tapi, apa benar hanya karena itu?

Atau, ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Siang itu Lillian datang ke toko Jessica untuk membeli pakan ternak. Saat sedang berbicara dengan Cheryl, tiba2 ada yg merangkul pundak mungilnya.

"Halo Lillian! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ash ceria.

"Ash! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" seru Lillian sambil mendelik kearah Ash dibelakangnya

"Hehe, sorry deh habisnya aku kangen denganmu."

Wajah Lillian nampak memerah sedikit sedangkan Cheryl cemberut.

"Kenapa kakak malah merindukan Lillian? Kakak suka padanya?" Tanya Cheryl ketus.

Wajah Ash langsung memerah.

"Bukan begitu kok, wajar kan kalau aku rindu padanya,, karena Lillian kan, temanku!" Ash berusaha mengelak. Salting.

"Huuh, meski begitu aku nggak akan ngebiarin kakak bersama Lillian sebelum bermain denganku dulu!" kata Cheryl sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mengejek.

Ash cemberut sedangkan Lillian tertawa.

Setelah selesai dengan belanja ny d toko Jessica, Lillian menunggangi kudanya menuju toko bungany Cam. Ash awalnya ingin ikut tapi dia diancam harus bermain dengan Cheryl dulu. Lillian sama sekali tidak keberatan dan Ash berjanji akan menyusulnya untuk makan siang bersama di kafe Howard.

Sampai disana ia sudah disambut dengan senyum merekah nya Cam.

"Selamat datang Lillian. Ada yg bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Cam lembut.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa bibit bunga untuk musim gugur. Apa kau punya saran untukku, Cam?"

"Mungkin Casablanca atau Magic Red Flower? Warnanya indah dan baunya sangat harum. Gentian juga bagus."

"Cantik sekali. Baiklah akan ku beli. Terima kasih Cam" kata Lillian senang.

"Sama2 Lillian. Senang bisa membantumu" Cam tersenyum lembut n membuat Lilian_ blushing._

"Oh ya sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Kau mau menemaniku makan siang, Lillian?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku juga..."

"Lillian! Maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu. Cheryl emang gila main!" tiba2 Ash berlari dan menghampiri mereka sambil ngos2an.

"Ash! Kebetulan sekali. Cam baru saja mengajakku makan siang. Kita makan bareng yuk!"

"Aahh,...Lillian, mungkin lebih baik aku makan sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Ash." Kata Cam bijak.

"Tidak apa2 kok Cam. Tadi kamu yg ngajak kan? Nah sekarang ayo kita makan di kafe Howard!" seru Lillian senang sambil menyeret kedua pemuda itu yg cuma bisa bengong ditarik olehnya.

Laney hanya bisa terkikik geli bersama ayahnya saat memandangi 3 orang yg duduk di meja di sudut kafe.

Sejak kedatangan Lilian, Ash dan Cam itu sukses menyita perhatian gadis manis berambut pirang yg ternyata suka bergosip ini.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas ada aura persaingan yg cukup kuat diantara Ash dan Cam, sedangkan sang objek persaingan nampak tak mempedulikannya – atau tak menyadarinya? – malah asyik menyantap _ommelet __dan_ _salad herbal_ ny dengan riang seperti biasa.

_Triangle heart?_ Ini sangat menarik dan nampaknya belum satupun dari kedua pemuda itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati di sebelah mereka itu.

Tiba2 ekor mata Lillian menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yg baru ia temui kemaren. Langsung saja dia berdiri dan memanggil pemuda itu.

"Mikhai!"

Pemuda itu menengok karena merasa ada yg memanggilnya. Ia lalu mendapati seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda lembut dengan bando kain brwarna kuning bermotif bunga di ujungnya, yg sama sekali tidak asing dalam memorinya.

"Lillian."

"Mikhail, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Ingin makan siang juga?" kata Lillian lalu berlari menghampiri Mikhail.

"Begitulah, Rutger menyuruhku untuk mencoba makanan di kafe Howard. Katanya disini masakannya yg terbaik"

"Tentu saja! Masakan Howard memang enak. Ayo ku tunjukkan menu apa saja yg paling enak disini!" dengan semangat Lillian menarik lengan Mikhail menuju kasir tempat Howard menunggu pesanan pelanggannya.

"Mikhail sudah kembali ya" kata Cam sambil memandang Ke-2 orang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Yah, dia tetap nggak berubah. Hehe…" kata Ash lalu tertawa hambar.

"Apa hubungan Lillian dengan Mikhail?"

Laney hanya bisa menatap khawatir kepada 2 temannya itu. Jelas yg ia lihat saat Lillian menatap Mikhail, bukanlah tatapan biasa.

Itu tatapan cinta.

Dan tatapan Mikhail pada Lillian tadi juga sudah cukup untuk memberitahunya bahwa ini akan jadi lebih rumit.

Sore menjelang. Mikhail pulang ke Town Hall untk beristirahat.

Karena ia selalu berpindah2 ia jadi tak punya rumah dan tinggal di Town Hall yg juga adalah sebuah penginapan.

Saat memasuki ruangan rupanya telah ada yg menunggu kedatangannya.

"Tuan Mikhail. Anda sudah pulang rupanya" kata gadis itu ramah.

"Sedang apa kamu disini, Alisa?"

"Menunggumu"

"Menungguku?"

"Iya, aku ingin mendengarkan permainan biolamu setelah sekian lama aku tak mendengarnya. Boleh kan?"

"Maaf, Alisa. Aku benar2 lelah sekarang. Mungkin lain kali"

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini tapi, tidak apa. Mungkin kapan2" kata Alisa berusaha tersenyum, namun tak menyembunyikan rasa kecewa di matanya.

Mikhail menghela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah kalau kau memang memintanya"

Mikhail lalu mengambil biolanya, kemudian memainkannya dengan irama dan melody yg lembut. Alunan nada memenuhi ruangan utama Town Hall yg sunyi.

Alisa memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati dengan syahdunya melody yg menggetarkan batinnya itu. Sesuatu seakan meneranginya dalam cahaya yg hangat seperti saat ia sedang berdoa di gereja Dewi Harvest.

Perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Sungguh, hanya satu orang saja yg bsa membuat hatinya menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Dia adalah, Mikhail seorang.

Music selesai. Mikhail menghela nafas perlahan. Alisa membuka kembali matanya, menatap lembut ke arah Mikhail dan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mikhail nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Alisa. Gadis biarawati yg sangat religious ini menyimpan perasaan cinta padanya? Bukankah itu bertentangan dengan imannya selama ini?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya alasan pada ku? Bukankah cinta datang tanpa alasan? Tapi kalau memang ingin tau alasan ku akan kuberi tau. Alasannya adalah karena hatiku merasa nyaman bila didekatmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setiap aku bertemu dengan mu, jantungku berdetak cepat seperti tengah berlomba dengan aliran darah. Setiap aku mendengar suaramu, dikepalaku seolah hanya ada dirimu seorang. Dan jika aku mendengar biolamu, seolah aku merasakan ketentraman saat aku berdoa di gereja"

Mikhail terdiam sejenak. Pengakuan Alisa tadi sungguh mengacaukan pikirannya. Ia dan Alisa sama2 pindah dari kota ke desa Bluebell, sehingga mereka sudah cukup akrab. Dan pernyataan itu membuatnya sangat bingung karena meski ia sering berhubungan dengan wanita, ia masih sangat pemula soal percintaan. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya.

"Maaf, Alisa. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Maafkan aku. Selamat malam"

Mikhail pergi meninggalkan Alisa yg berdiri sendirian di dekat tangga. Air mata tak terbendung lagi di pelupuk matanya, kini jatuh membasahi karpet biru.

"Sepertinya, Dewi tak merestui diriku bersamamu, Tuan Mikhail"

Lillian sedang menangkap ikan di sungai dangkal di gunung saat Ash datang menghampirinya.

"Halo, Lillian. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Ada hal penting yg harus aku katakan padamu." Kata Ash sedikit malu2.

"Oh, halo Ash. Tidak sama sekali kok. Hal penting apa itu?"

"Umm...Lillian, sebenarnya sudah lama aku...ingin mengatakan...ini, jadi sekarang...aku akan mengatakannya...langsung padamu bahwa aku..." Ash terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Lillian serius.

"...Ba...ba...bahwa aku...a...aku suka sekali dengan _cart_ barumu, Lillian!" kata Ash lantang.

Lillian _sweatdrop_ sedangkan Ash _blushing _parah.

"Hahaha...syukurlah kalau kau suka. Tadi kupikir kau mau mengatakan hal apa. Kau lucu sekali, Ash!" Lillian tertawa terbahak2 sedangkan Ash sudah ingin ber- _headbang_ dengan pohon disebelahnya, merasa malu karena sudah mengatakan hal yg aneh.

"Se...sebenarnya ada hal lain yg ingin aku katakan padamu, Lillian, dan ini sangat penting!"

Lillian terdiam melihat kesungguhan di mata Ash sedangkan Ash menatap mata Lillian dengan serius meski rona merah masih tersapu di pipi manis nya.

"Lillian, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" kata Ash sungguh2 meski wajahnya makin memerah.

Lillian terkejut dengan pernyataan Ash. Laney pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa mungkin Ash menyukainya. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Ash akan mengatakannya langsung padanya.

Sampai meminta untuk menikah dengan nya segala?

Lillian merasa bingung. Saat sedang berpikir tiba2 ia melihat Mikhail berdiri d dekat _stream_, nampaknya ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju puncak gunung. Mikhail hanya diam saja namun sekilas Lillian melihat raut terkejut diwajah tirus Mikhail. Apa dia mendengar penyataan Ash tadi? Mikhail lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Lillian terdiam karena syok, lalu akhirnya tersadar. "Tu...tunggu, Mikhail!" teriak Lillian, lalu berlari mengejar Mikhail.

Ash hanya berdiri sendirian d tempat ia 'menembak' Lillian tadi. Ia tau, bahkan semua orang yg melihatnya juga tau, bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tiba2 ia teringat sesuatu.

"BODOH! KENAPA AKU LANGSUNG NGAJAK DIA NIKAH, BUKANNYA PACARAN DULU?! PANTES AJA DIA KABUR! ASH, BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Ash langsung histeris sambil mengacak2 rambutny sendiri yg disaksikan secara gratis oleh para hewan digunung dengan sebuah _sweetdrop _di kepala masing2.

Mikhail menghirup udara segar sebanyak2 nya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa penat sesaat, namun udara pegunungan yg asri telah merilekskan kembali pikirannya.

Mikhail menatap biola yg ia pegang. Biola yg sangat berharga dan sangat penting bagi hidupnya.

Sebuah pusaka.

Benda itu di berikan oleh seorang pria bernama Fulcanelli, guru musiknya yg terbaik dan seorang ayah angkat yg baik hati. Mikhail kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih kecil. Sebuah kecelakan tragis yg mengerikan telah merenggut semua yg dimilikinya. Saat itulah Fulcanelli datang dan membangkitkannya kembali. Dia mengajarkan betapa pentingnya musik dan mengajarinya bermain biola. Fulcanelli lalu meninggal karena sakit, kemudian mewariskan biola itu pada Mikhail.

Mikhail lalu mengembara sambil bermain biola. Banyak orang di kota maupun desa yg disinggahinya mengagumi permainan biolanya. Suara biola tua yg unik dipadu dengan keterampilan tingkat profesional Mikhail membuat permainannya terdengar 'ajaib'.

Namun baru kali ini dia datang ke desa Bluebell, dirinya dikaitkan oleh sebuah legenda yg tersohor di desa itu. Alisa yg menceritakan legenda itu padanya.

Konon dahulu, ada seorang malaikat yg jatuh hati pada sang Dewi Harvest. Ia kemudian memainkan sebuah biola ajaib untuk mengapresiasikan perasaanya yg tulus dan dalam pada sang Dewi. Kekuatan yg dimiliki olehnya dan biola itu membawa keberkahan dan kemakmuran yg melimpah kepada para penduduk desa. Lalu sang Dewi yg memang memendam perasaan yg sama, membunyikan lonceng di gereja sebagai tanda ia menerima cinta sang malaikat dengan senang hati, sehingga hal itu membawa kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan kepada penduduk desa. Namun sekarang lonceng itu sudah tua sehingga tak lagi digunakan dan biola ajaib itu tidak ada yg tau dimana.

Mikhail sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan cerita itu. Apalagi setelah itu Alisa selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah jelmaan sang malaikat, membuat Mikhail kadang _ilfeel _bila berada didekat sang biarawati. Tentu saja legenda itu cuma mitos, menurutnya. Lagipula cerita itu hanya populer pada masa Rutger masih anak2. Bahkan desa yg nampak sangat tradisional seperti Bluebell tetap akan berubah selama kehidupan masih berjalan.

Namun ia tak menutup kemungkinan kalau apa yg dia katakan itu benar. Biola adalah alat musik yg memiliki kehidupan yg panjang, apalagi biola yg dimilikinya ini sudah berusia lebih dari 90 tahun. Mungkin saja ini adalah biola ajaib itu. Setiap kali memikirkannya rasanya Mikhail ingin tertawa terbahak2.

"Mikhail!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Lillian berdiri disana dengan keringat mengalir di dahinya. Sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kesini.

"Ada apa, Lillian?" tanya Mikhail datar.

"Mikhail, ada yg ingin aku katakan padamu sekarang"

Mikhail diam, Lillian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mu disini... aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini tapi akhirnya aku sadar."

Lillian menarik nafas dalam2.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikhail!"

Angin tiba2 berhembus kencang. Menambah kesan hening yg tercipta diantara ke-2nya. Seolah jarum jam enggan beranjak dari posisi awalnya. Waktu berhenti sejenak.

Mikhail terdiam kaget mendengar pernyataan gadis ini. Namun tak bisa ditutupi lagi bahwa hatinya merasa, _senang_.

Wajah Lillian sudah memerah seperti tomat segar yg ia panen _summer_ kemarin. Ia agak malu mengatakannya langsung pada pria dihadapannya ini, namun ada kelegaan yg memenuhi hatinya sekarang.

Mikhail tersenyum tipis, lalu menyenderkan biolanya pada bahu kirinya, bersiap untuk memainkannya sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar jawabanku, Lillian?"

Lillian mengangkat wajahnya yg tadi menunduk lalu menatap kearah Mikhail dengan muka merah lalu mengangguk dengan malu2.

_'Manis sekali!'_ kata Mikhail dalam hati. Mungkin rasanya lebih manis dari buah tomat biasa.

Mikhail lalu menggesekkan busur biolanya dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Nada2 yg terangkai dengan indahnya menghanyutkan fantasi siapapun yg mendengarnya.

Melody alami memenuhi atmosfer disekeliling mereka, namun terlalu memukau untuk dikata2.

Seolah lagu itu diciptakan untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaan sang penciptanya dari dasar hati terdalam.

Lillian merasa familiar dengan lagu yg tengah dimainkan Mikhail namun ia terlalu menikmati alunan melodi yg mempesona itu sehingga tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Lagu selesai. Mikhail berjalan mendekati Lilian dan berbisik padanya.

"Judul dari lagu ini adalah _'Grace'_. Dahulu, Lagu ini dimainkan oleh seorang malaikat yg memiliki perasaan kepada sang Dewi Harvest untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yg sesungguhnya, serta sebagai rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya karunia berupa perasaan untuk mencintai seseorang."

"Dan perasaan ku saat ini mungkin sama sepertinya" kata Mikhail sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lillian sudah tak bisa berkata2 lagi. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti tomat rebus. Matanya nampak berkaca2 tanda hampir menangis. Ia bahagia, _sangat bahagia_.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memeluk Mikhail dan menangis.

"Terima kasih, Mikhail" kata Lillian sambil terisak. "Aku mencintaimu"

Mikhail tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut coklat Lillian dengan lembut lalu balas memeluk sang Dewi hatinya ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lillian" bisik Mikhail.

Samar2 terdengar suara lonceng berdentang. Para penduduk yg mendengarnya merasa heran. Tiba2 hati mereka terasa amat bahagia. Sangat aneh. Namun, memang siapa yg mau menolak sebuah berkah?

Dibalik pepohonan_ maple_ yg mengering daunnya, seorang pemuda berdiri terpaku disana.

Pernyataan ke-2 sejoli tadi sukses membuatnya sangat terkejut. Karangan bunga ditangannya jatuh berserak di tanah berumput kuning. Matanya kosong menerawang. Hatinya saat ini terasa hampa dan sakit.

Sebenarnya awal dia ke gunung adalah untuk mencari jenis bunga yg baru. Ia lalu melihat Ash yg nampak sedang sibuk dengan kutu2 dirambutnya (karena ia melihatnya sedang menggaruk2 rambutnya dengan depresi). Ia lalu memutuskan membuat karangan bunga untuk ia berikan pada Lillian sekalian menyatakan perasaanya, sebelum terlambat.

Namun ternyata, ia sudah kalah sejak awal.

Saat sedang mengumpulkan bunga, Cam mendengar suara sebuah biola dari arah puncak gunung. Ia penasaran lalu berjalan kesana. Sampai d puncak gunung ia mendengar bahwa Lillian mencintai Mikhail begitu juga sebaliknya, kemudian mereka berpelukan.

Cam sangat syok.

Karangan bunga yg indah dari berbagai jenis mawar dan lavender itu jatuh teronggok di tanah. Tak lagi berguna untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yg sangat terlambat. Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu menengok sebentar kearah Lillian dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada sedih.

"Aku akan menghadiahkan se-buket Gerbera dihari pernikahanmu nanti, Lillian. Doa untuk kebahagiaanmu dariku"

Angin menerbangkan helai2 daun kering. Suara gemerisik pepohonan seolah bersorak untuk merayakan bangkitnya kembali legenda sang Malaikat dan Dewi Harvest, namun versi sang pemusik pengembara dan gadis petani. Kisah cinta yg seindah cerita dongeng.

THE END

**Well, akhirnya kesampean juga mengirim nih cerita ke sini. –w–**

**Nyooooo, kenalkan aku author baru (mungkin) disini, panggil aja Charo. –w–/**

**Jadi maaf aja kalau ada disini yg ga sesuai keinginan kalian, namanya juga makhluk baru. XD *all:maksud lo? -_-**

**Nyoooo, saya terinspirasi bikin nih cerita saat saya ngencanin si Mikhail d game nya. Tertarik dengan event2 ny itulah akhirnya lahir sebuah ide busuk(?) berupa nih fanfic~ XD**

**Jadi jangan heran kalau anda mendapatkan bagian2 yg mirip ada d game karena saya emang ngambilnya dari sana dan sudah saya kembangkan sesuai seleraku sendiri. –w–**

**Well, begitulah. Bersedikah anda sekalian mau meninggalkan jejak berupa baco…review mengenai fanfic ku ini? OwO/**

***tebar senyum tulus(?) kearah layar kompie.**


End file.
